An electronic device may allow a user to read transmitted messages. Messages may be displayed using a particular message layout, font size, font style, colour scheme, and other characteristics.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more examples of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.